


The Ones I Love

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [39]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Awkward situations, Caught in the Act, F/M, angry zack, embarrassed Zacky, heart stopping, so many love confessions, syn dressed in all black, syn gets mushy, syn is perfection therefore he's a perfectionist, that guitar solo face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Love's goin' around.





	The Ones I Love

Zacky faced himself in the mirror the next morning in her bathroom as she slept. He washed the makeup off, shaking his head. Had he _really_ dressed up like he used to, come over here, called himself 'super evil Zacky', dominated and hit her, told her they were going to have anal sex, and then told her he loved her? _Really??_ It wasn't a HUGE deal, considering he knew they both meant it as friends, but seriously...he turned around and rolled his eyes at himself. Then there were those. At least she had missed his Vengeance tattoo, basically framing the '7'. They were sensitive, though, and he'd no doubt have to explain them at some point.  
  
He slipped out of the bedroom and carefully closed the door, not wanting to wake her. She was beautiful when she slept, and he wanted to keep holding her, but he also really wanted some coffee to dull the slight hangover. He couldn't put his shirt back on because she was wearing it, but he didn't want to pull anything over his back right now anyway.  
As he was pouring himself the first cup and sipping it gratefully, there was a knock on the door. Zack's shoulders fell...he thought he'd have more time--it was only 9 in the morning. Sure enough, as he opened the door and he rolled his eyes, the rest of the band stood there (even Syn-who had left a warm bed with Jade just for this) and Violet emerged from her room. When he couldn't help but turn and look at her, the guys all gasped or laughed or commented at the angry red marks down his back, and the fact that she stood there in his tshirt.  
"What the fuck did I miss?!" Synyster walked in, going straight for the coffee after giving Shade a once over.  
"You have fucking battle scars?" Johnny chuckled.  
Syn giggled, "Yeah, literally _fucking_ scars."  
Matt shook his head, "You still have those?" He pointed at his old jeans that he had at least put back on, "Or that?" He then pointed at Violet who wore his JD shirt.  
Brooks looked him closer in the face, "Do you have _red_ makeup on?" There was still a little bit left.  
"Maybe...." He looked away.  
Violet grabbed some coffee and brought Matt some as they both sat on the couch. She wanted to be near him, but also make sure he was okay with this.  
"Seriously? You put on makeup and these old clothes to come over here last night?!" Brooks continued.  
"Yeah, um, well..." Zack fluffed his messy, black hair, "I'm not really sure who showed up here last night, but it wasn't me..."  
Violet looked over the couch at him, grinning ear to ear and her eyes sparkling, "It was super evil Zacky."  
Gates gawked after he choked on his coffee, "Please tell me you didn't say that."  
Shadows giggled at her, "What??"  
Zack sighed, knowing he'd just have to own it now that they knew, "Whatever. You're just jealous you've never had super evil Zacky."  
Syn put an arm over Zack's shoulders, surprised he was up for flirting this early, "Maybe you can introduce us sometime." This made Zack blush adorably.  
Shadows took her chin in his grip and turned her face to the side. He scowled a little as she blushed. He clicked his tongue, but didn't comment. He looked over to see the same faint red mark on Zacky's newly shaven cheek. Matt smirked and looked away before she could see the lusty look he was tempted to give her.

  
They had all come over to first of all, find their guitarist and second of all, to make sure they weren't getting all cuddly and boyfriend/girlfriendy. Seeing how rough they had apparently been with one another, and that they weren't clinging to one another that morning, they relented a little.  
Gates still had his arm around his best friend and when he looked down at him, his eyes held a certain softness, "You guys gonna be able to keep from doing this all the time?"  
"We have so far," Zack punched him lightly in the stomach, "Just like us." His light green eyes told Synyster that he was fine and to let it go. Gates just rubbed his stomach and grinned.  
"C'mon, guys, it's been three whole fucking weeks since Andy..." Violet defended herself.  
"Yeah, yeah, we don't blame you, Vi," Shadows had gotten pretty good at not pet-naming her now. He ran his hands through his hair that was almost all shoulder length now and her heart skipped a beat, "We just wanted to make sure Vengeance wasn't over here professing his undying love for you or something." He laughed, but then it faded quickly.  
They all caught the nervous look between the two and the blushing that they couldn't keep from happening. They both cleared their throats and lowered their lashes. Every jaw dropped and Zacky threw up his hands, "Fucking mother fuckers, why'd you guys have to come over here!? Vi, can I have my shirt back?" He walked towards her bedroom. She quickly followed.

  
"Do you need it back right now? It smells like you. I have other shirts you can wear."  
He relented as she threw him a shirt, "They're not going to understand."  
"Then don't explain it to them."  
  
Zacky walked back into the living area, pulling the shirt on and wincing. He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door, when Shadows grabbed his elbow from over the couch, "I don't think so. Sit, both of you."  
They both sat down, on the couch next to one another, rolling their eyes like they were teenagers about to get yelled at by their parents.  
"What was that look?" Johnny stood in front of the television, arms crossed.  
"You guys are all going to take this the wrong way, I'd really rather not tell you," Zacky was serious, looking down at his hands that were folded in front of him.  
"Too bad." Matt tried not to seem angry, considering he didn't even know what was going on yet, but he was concerned. He had warned Zacky about this a long time ago.  
Zacky forced himself to look up into his bandmates' eyes so they would know he was telling the truth, "I meant it totally as just friends, just like I would say it to any one of you--and she knows and understands that."  
Violet nodded, "I think we've all grown to love each other, we just happened to be the first ones to say it." Her violet gaze met Matt's as she leaned back against Zack, "We're not _in_  love."  
Shadows stood up and looked away, needing to leave before he said the thing that Zack had, "Fine. Whatever. Let's go, Zack."  
When they both stood up, Matt wrapped Violet in a quick hug--kissing the top of her head to let her know he wasn't upset or jealous. Their eyes met and that old look was back, the one he'd kept from her for weeks. He quickly realized it and headed for the door, followed by the others--all of whom hugged her on their way out. Zacky gave her a light kiss on the lips.  
"Love ya, babe." His face broke out in a smile, as did hers.  
  
***  
Gates had taken a full fucking hour to get ready, making sure every strand of hair was perfect, putting on a little eyeliner, trying to figure out which jacket to wear with which tie. When Jade opened her apartment door, she almost fainted. He had done his hair high and mohawk like, close cut on the sides. His brown eyes, rimmed in smudgy black, were giving her this heart stopping, teasy look. His jacket, vest, and pressed collared shirt were black, his first button hanging open--showing a little black ink. His long legs were outlined in tight black slacks. The roses in his hand had been died black and green.

  
He was glad he was taking her breath away (that was the plan, after all), but he barely got to notice since she was so busy taking his. Her thick black and green hair curled down her back, going well with the backless, black halter dress she wore with sky high dark green heels. _God she was beautiful_. He tried not to stare only at her cleavage as he gained his bearings.  
"Happy V Day, Jade," He kissed her cheek and handed her the roses as he walked in. He looked around nervously...why was he nervous? Oh, right, because he had _no_  idea what he was doing and scared to death of losing her.  
"You too, Brian." She stared over at him. The suit made him seem taller and more slender than he actually was, and the black made it work for him really hard.  
"You ready to go?" Syn fought hard to keep his rock star persona going, the confidence being the key with which he would pull the night off. If he faltered, it would just seem corny. Jade snatched up her coat and purse, dying to know what the evening held.  
  
Gates had pulled a lot of strings to get a table at the Rainbow Room, on Valentine's Day. After being there the one other time, he thought it would be the perfect date. After drinking a litte champagne, he asked her to dance.  
Even though they'd been fucking for months now, his charm worked just as much as it always had on her, if not much more. As he led her around the floor, smiling and talking to her, she knew she'd never met a more perfect man. Even with his one huge 'flaw'. He was so worth it.  
  
By the time they somewhat drunkenly stumbled into their hotel room--nope, suite, she figured out while glancing around--Synyster had lost the jacket and rolled up his sleeves, making her want him that much more. The champagne had upped his flirting game until she couldn't take it anymore. She had attacked him in the limo on the way to the hotel and they were both a little disheveled. He had made sure that the suite was romantically lit and that there would be cold champagne waiting for them. They ignored this, though, and went straight for the bedroom, ripping off clothes as they went. Gates had planned on making slow, sweet love to her tonight, but the flirting and the waiting and the lines of her dress threw that out the window. It's not like he was going to fuck her senseless, but _slow_ and _sweet_ weren't going to be adjectives used to describe the events of the night.  
Their lips met furiously as Jade frustratingly undid all his shirt buttons. Syn wondered why he had thought wearing so many clothes had been a good idea.  
"Fuck this," Gates hissed out against her lips. He hiked her skirt up and threw her legs around his waist as they tumbled onto the bed. Syn buried himself inside her, moaning her name into her neck with a sigh of relief. Threading his fingers through hers, he pumped into her until she came. They tumbled around the bed, not really caring who was on top-just that they were joined. Jade pinned him down and started riding him and he gave it, falling back on the bed and closing his eyes. He made quite a picture. Jade slowly gazed at his angelic face-the perfect cheekbones and perfectly sculpted lips that had fallen open and were making noises that made her ride him harder...his shirt was still on but was open, revealing his black ink and beautiful torso. When she looked back up at his face, she could tell the way that he was making his guitar solo face that he was getting closer. Jade rode faster, calling his name.  
Synyster gazed up at her as he was almost done. Fuck, did she know how to fuck. And the way his name fell out of her mouth...that luscious mouth that could hold intelligent conversation, looked amazing, and could do _unspeakable_ things to him. He gripped her hips with his long fingers and bucked up into her as he cried her name and finished.  
When she fell on top of him, he wrapped one arm around her and held her face in one hand, searching her eyes. For a moment they just looked at one another, catching their breath.  
"I love you, Jade." He was dead serious and knew he meant it.  
She smiled shyly, tearing up a little, "I love you, Synyster."  
  
***  
"Sit down, Zacky, you are giving out details." Johnny plopped him down in their living room, "What exactly made you 'super evil Zacky?'" He goaded.  
Zacky brooded and folded his arms, "I was drunk, guys...c'mon..."  
"Nope." They all agreed.  
"Fine...I was...demanding. Forceful. Held her down, etc...got it?"  
"So you hit each other?" Brooks was now just as into the conversation as everyone else.  
"Yeah."  
"And she mutilated your back?"  
"Yeah."  
"Zack, you're not being any fun! C'mon, man!" Johnny got in his face like they had his--so many times.  
Zacky exploded and stood up, facing Johnny as the other two stared, "I fucked her hard and fast, is that you wanna hear? I _TOLD_ her that I was going to fuck her in the ass, and then I _did_!! We smacked each other around, she gave me these, and then I fucking told her I love her!! Fuck!" Vengeance yelled, and then threw himself into the corner of the couch, fuming and arms crossed.  
Matt chuckled down at him, "I'd definitely call that super evil Zacky."  
Zack twitched, "Can you blame me? Mmmm, those breasts, those eyes," He sat up on the couch and was now taunting Matt, "And that _ASS_ \--"  
Shadows tackled him and before long they were a tangled mass of four bodies messing around.


End file.
